Razah
Razah is a Ritualist hero and is a creature made out of the Mists. It entered the realms of the mortals with the physical form of a human, but the nature of its origin is more similar to that of demons. Lore In-game description: :Razah is a sentient entity spawned from the Mists. It has the knowledge and capabilities of a human, but lacks common sense. As a result, it asks odd questions about human emotions, contemplates human motivations, and attempts to duplicate human mannerisms. Razah shares a connection with all things spiritual, and is a powerful Ritualist. Razah: :Unformed hero :"I live to serve." :*'Origin:' The Mists :*'Age:' Inapplicable :*'Profession:' Ritualist :The protomatter that makes up the Mists strains toward creation, often spawning demonic creations in nightmarish forms. Not all creatures from the Mists are demonic, however. When the Mists come into contact with a suitable human template, for example, it can copy that form, creating a sentient entity with humanoid appearance and an almost human mind. :Razah is one such creation. It has sprung into being a fully-formed adult. It has the knowledge and capabilities of a human, but lacks common sense. As a result, it asks odd questions about human emotions, contemplates human motivations, and attempts to duplicate human mannerisms. Razah is a contradiction: more than human in some ways, and less than human in others. It needs an identity, a personality, and a purpose. Hopefully, Razah will find its purpose by working with a hero. Otherwise, it could degenerate into an abomination as monstrous and inhuman as its demonic brethren. Recruitment PvP Unlock: 6,000 Balthazar Faction PVE Unlock: The quest Finding a Purpose, located in the Gate of Anguish (Location). Given by Chaplain Phyratyss. Armor Default armor: "Mysterious" Headwrap, Raiment, Bangles, Leggings, and Shoes. The appearance of his armor can be upgraded to Primeval Armor using Primeval Armor Remnants acquired in the Domain of Anguish and during The Ebony Citadel of Mallyx mission. Note: Screenshots indicate that Razah has another unnamed alternate armor set. It is possible this armor is obtained from one of the challenge missions. See also: Razah/Armor Gallery Default Skills * * * * * Trivia *Razah is a possible reference to the term "tabula rasa", the thesis that each human being is born with no mental content and is free to be filled in. *Razah was originally intended to be a variable profession hero, and his profession is listed as "variable" in the manual, but that idea was abandoned before he was added to the game. The reasons for the change are not known; both technical difficulties and gameplay balance considerations have been rumored to be the cause. Notes * Owning the Factions campaign is not needed to unlock and use him. You can also still unlock Ritualist skills for him, just as long as they are Nightfall skills. *The quest to recruit Razah requires one of each of the four types of Anguish Gemstone. *It is unknown what species Razah is considered by the game mechanics at this point as sufficient testing has not been done. He is at least considered human. This was tested with disease and Edge of Extinction. It is possible that he is of more than one species. External links *Screenshots from the official website: **http://www.guildwars.com/gallery/screenshots/nightfall/gwn-scr071.php Razah's Mysterious Armor. **http://www.guildwars.com/gallery/screenshots/nightfall/gwn-scr072.php Razah's Primeval Armor. **http://www.guildwars.com/gallery/screenshots/nightfall/gwn-scr073.php Razah's unnamed alternate armor set. category:Heroes category:research needed